Revenge
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: happens later after the death of Suzu's sensei. He gets his revenge... SuzuxTetsu Warning: Graphic rape, death


Dislaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane nor the characters nor the plot. I own the fic though! Bwahaha.

A/U: Warning. Graphic rape. Depends… everybody says that I'm not that descriptive in my fics. I want to post this real fast because I don't want anyone in my family see this file saved in my folder… My parents would probably commit seppuku if they found out they raised a perverted 'daughter'. Hahaha. BTW. All of us in the family share a single computer. Hahaha.

* * *

**Revenge**

* * *

It wasn't really a complicated plan. To kidnap the girl Saya to lure Tetsu out of the Mibu's lair. He knew the boy's ultimate weakness. He was there, along with the two in the red light district and recognized Tetsu and Saya's affection for each other. He knew where to find the girl- Saya. When girls are sold to prostitution its almost impossible to get them out of the place where they are sold. She's still there, alright… now a beauty to behold. He revealed his identity to her and she was shocked, told her that its dangerous for him to stay and that his real purpose was to contact Tetsu through her. She agreed- to meet him at the bridge the following afternoon. 

He took the girl as a hostage. And sent a note to Tetsu of his and her whereabouts- warning the boy of the implications on bringing his comrades with him.

He was correct. Tetsu came. Alone.

It was an abandoned shack Suzu brought Saya to- how nostalgic.

He didn't even need the goons he recruited from various locations to accomplish that mission. He could do it single-handedly- break Tetsu.

The boy, the same age as him is 17. He grew taller, but not taller than Suzu is. He _finally_ hit puberty. He wouldn't loathe admitting that Tetsu is quite pretty for a guy. The string that bundled his hair, which reach just above his waist was loose and it was scattered on the floor, on his face, his face was reddened due to lack of air and his eyes which were usually wide and innocent-looking were half-lidded, glazed. The sight was enough to arouse him…. Again.

Tetsu's thighs were trembling as semen and blood flowed out of his entrance. Both of his hands- which were aligned together was pinned just above his head on the wooden ground with a katana piercing through it. He was desperately breathing through his nose, since his mouth was restrained with a strip of cloth torn from the tattered garment lying a few inches away which was his clothes.

Tetsu's eyelids were drooping, tired of the pain and effort he exerted to escape from his captor. But Suzu didn't… won't give him the pleasure of sleep. His hardened member pulled out almost completely before slamming back, sheathing himself once again to the boy who thought it was already over. Tetsu felt his vision dim, as tears forced its way out of his eyes due to Suzu's brutal ministrations.

Tetsu's legs were raised to his shoulders, his feet dangling limply on the air. His toes curling as the jolt of pain once again pierced through him.

"Still tight… damnit." Suzu muttered breathily at Tetsu's ear. Bending forward, almost folding Tetsu's body to half."Don't resist me… or else you'll have _your_ katana pierced _here_ instead." Suzu demonstrated, thrusting lightly towards the boys already torn entrance laughing manically as tears cascaded generously at the boy's flushed cheeks.

Saya was screaming- or rather, mouthing Tetsu's name with her non-existent voice. Sitting on a corner with her wrists bound behind her as well as her legs watching the scene unfold before her with horrified eyes.

"Aww… you're not so strong now, huh? Without your sword you're just another trembling little boy screaming for his big brother… " Suzu said this while tapping at the boy's right leg with mock comfort.

He tilted his head, licking at the blood that had already dried at the boy's legs, his eyes never detatching itself from Tetsu's mortified ones.

"Delicious." Suzu savored the coppery taste in his mouth. "If only I'd known your blood tasted this sweet… I wouldn't have let _that_ opportunity from long ago slip… and let my blade taste you… but, thinking about it… I prefer tasting you… with my lips…"

The throbbing member once again plunged into sweet oblivion, earning a muffled scream of 'stop' behind a thin white cloth. The naked Tetsu screamed and twisted, his back arching in pain- it is more painful that the cold metal of the blade piercing through his palm. Suzu enjoyed every second of it, the suffering of the boy squirming in agony underneath him, clawing at the blade of the katana- the attempt only earning him more cuts and crimson seeping on the floor- forever etching itself there.

Saya's angry sobs echoed in the room as Suzu relentlessly pounded in the boy who was thrashing his legs in the air as his captor- whose eyes psychotically glinted was laughing at the pathetic and helpless state of the _boy_… who was responsible for killing his master.

"And to think that someone like you- YOU a weakling defeated sensei!"

Suzu grabbed Tetsu by the ankle and the manic teen raised himself to the knees- each downward thrust more violent than the previous. His grunts, the frantic breathing of Suzu and Saya's hollow screams echoed in the air which reeked of blood and sex.

Saya had somehow managed to crawl her way to the tormentor of her lover. Suzu, on his knees didn't notice the girl open her mouth to bite at his leg- effectively drawing blood from the wound her teeth created.

In one swift motion, Suzu had grabbed the katana pierced through Tetsu's palms by the handle and with the force of his right hand burried the blade through the girl's skull- blood splattering everywhere- staining Suzu's face with blots of crimson. Saya's teeth loosened as she lay on the floor- hands twitching behind her, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Suzu didn't even spare her a glance- relishing the look on Tetsu's face.

Suzu enjoyed the expression it so much, he didn't let go of the handle. The blade made a blunt sound as it pierced through the girl's skull, connecting itself to the wooden floor. He ground it hard, making sure it planted firmly on the ground- Saya's face.

It was the turn of her blood to flow and the only thing Tetsu could do was watch the pool of crimson swim towards him.

"Now, where were we?" Suzu removed the strip of cloth from Tetsu's swollen lips.

"She's dead… she won't interfere us anymore… your girlfriend… now there's no reason for you to be ashamed. " Suzu leaned down, his lips hovering above the unmoving boy's ear. " Scream." And with that, he drew his length before slamming back into the boy who no longer begged for mercy… but of death.


End file.
